remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Haja Tensei Dangaioh
Dangaioh is a 2006 sci-fi film directed by Steven Spielberg and starring Emma Watson, Daniel Radcliffe, Bonnie Wright, and Ashanti. Plot Brought together by the mysterious Dr. Tarsan (Jason Isaacs), four powerful psychic warriors Mia Alice (Emma Watson), Ramba Nom (Bonnie Wright), Rol Kran (Daniel Radcliffe) and Pai Thunder (Ashanti) can unite four powerful planes to form Dangaioh - the most powerful weapon in the universe. Using their combined psionic force, the Dangaioh team alone can stop the bloody tyranny of Captain Galimos (James Earl Jones) and Gil Berg (Tom Felton) The team hopes their psychogenic wave will be strong enough to destroy Galimos's evil henchman, the notorious Gil Berg, who has sworn by the taking of his right eye to utterly destroy the Dangaioh team. Along with the threat of Gil Berg, the Dangaioh team must also avoid falling foul of Galimos's trickery which finds weakness in their forgotten pasts. Cast Trivia *The only difference between this film and the original OVA is that in the third and final act of this film, Mia Alice, Ramba Nom, and Pai Thunder stay in their respective short-sleeved tunic/black pants costumes for the whole act. To make up for the footage that would never be replicated for the film, Steven Spielberg had Joss Whedon add a scene in which Emma Watson as Mia Alice runs to the hangar to set off to face Gil Berg alone. *Instead of the 1997 Universal logo, the original 1963 Universal logo (the one where the text reads A UNIVERSAL PICTURE) is played at the start, and the '70s Universal end tag appears at the end. This is even lampshaded in the end credits, where the Universal logo credit reads "UNIVERSAL LOGO © 1963 UNIVERSAL PICTURES" instead of "ANIMATED UNIVERSAL LOGO © 1997 UNIVERSAL PICTURES". Also, the Amblin Entertainment logo appears at the start instead of at the end. *The song playing as the film ends is "Let It Be Captured" by Danzig. *The opening of the OVA was recreated for this film, and AC/DC covered the opening theme. *The film will be released on BluRay under the new 3-D specifications in January 2011. Soundtrack Track listing #"Let it be Captured" (Danzig) (originally recorded 1994) #"Cross Fight! Dangaioh" (AC/DC) (originally recorded 2006) #"Welcome to the Jungle" (Guns N Roses) (originally recorded 1987) #"Wrong Way" (Creed) (originally recorded 1999) #"Blind" (KoЯn) (originally recorded 1994) #"When Worlds Collide" (Powerman 5000) (originally recorded 1999) #"Another One Bites the Dust (live)" (Queen) (originally recorded 1986) #"Chemical Warfare (radio edit)" (Slayer) (originally recorded 1984) #"All Along the Watchtower" (The Jimi Hendrix Experience) (originally recorded 1968) #"Paranoid" (Megadeth) (originally recorded 1994) #"Enter Sandman" (Metallica) (originally recorded 1991) #"Kokoro no Honesty" (Emma Watson) (originally recorded 2006) #"The Beginning is the End is the Beginning" (Warning) (originally recorded 2006) Release See also: Haja Tensei Dangaioh home video releases The film premiered at Tropicana Field in Tampa, FL on August 15, 2006. The release occured on September 22, 2006. The film is rated PG by the MPAA "for sci-fi action and peril, and for brief language" despite Daniel Radcliffe shouting the F word clearly in the third act. The home video release occured on February 6, 2007.